1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic electro-luminescent device package and a method of packaging the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic electro-luminescent device package employing a frit and a method of packaging the organic electro-luminescent device package.
2. Description of Related Art
With booming development of electronic products and increasing demands on portable electronic products, more and more attention has been paid to performance of displays on the electronic products in terms of response speed, high resolution, and satisfactory image quality. Research and development of the electronic products are mainly directed to multi-functional properties, light weight, and compactness. An organic electro-luminescent device (OELD) is a self-emissive display in no need of a backlight module, and thus the organic electro-luminescent device satisfies the requirement of the electronic products for light weight and compactness.
Normally, UV curable sealant is used in the organic electro-luminescent device to prevent moisture from entering into an organic electro-luminescent device package. Nevertheless, the insufficient capability of the UV curable sealant for blocking water and oxygen easily deteriorates reliability of the organic electro-luminescent device. According to the related art, a laser frit is irradiated by a laser beam, such that the frit is welded to an upper substrate and a lower substrate, respectively. Thereby, reliability of the organic electro-luminescent device package can be guaranteed. Although water and oxygen can be well blocked by means of the laser frit, the application of the laser frit is restricted because the laser frit must be appropriately irradiated by the laser beam and then welded to the upper and the lower substrates. For instance, when conductive wires arranged on the upper substrate for signal transmission are made of non-transparent metal or metal alloy, the laser beam is likely to be blocked by the non-transparent metal or the metal alloy, which may lead to incomplete laser welding because the laser frit cannot be well irradiated by the laser beam. As such, water and oxygen cannot be effectively blocked due to the incomplete laser welding, and the life span and performance of the organic electro-luminescent device are further affected.